Sesame Street Number Segments
Segments with their own pages Image:Count-zero.jpg|The Number of the Day|link=The Number of the Day Image:No6.jpg|Jazz Numbers|link=Jazz Numbers Image:Madpainter4.jpg|Mad Painter|link=Mad Painter Image:Bellhop8.jpg|The Bellhop|link=The Bellhop Image:2356-32.jpg|The Ringmaster|link=The Ringmaster Image:Baker.jpg|Falling Baker|link=Number Song Series Image:4139t.png|Number Guy|link=Number Guy Image:2096k.jpg|Pinball Number Count|link=Pinball Number Count Image:4fiddle.jpg|Donnie Budd|link=Donnie Budd Acrobat Pigs Image:4028e1.jpg|'16' Image:4030g.jpg|'18' }} Image:19pigs.jpg|'19' }} Animal Rock Band Image:AnimalRock.2.jpg|'2' Image:AnimalRock3.jpg|'3' Image:3961t.jpg|'4' Image:AnimalRock12.jpg|'12' Clown Honking Image:3976zg.jpg|'8' }} Image:3959x.jpg|'9' Image:ClownHonking.10.jpg|'10' Image:Clowns.11.jpg|'11' }} Image:3977k.jpg|'12' }} Colorblock grid Kids count themselves in colorblock grids Image:3981f.jpg|'3' }} Image:4109zn.jpg|'4' }} Image:3141o.jpg|'6' Image:3976zf.jpg|'8' Computer Matching A series of films where a girl plays a matching game to find the number of the day on the computer. Image:Matching11.jpg|'11' }} Image:Matching12.jpg|'12' }} Image:Computer13.jpg|'13' }} Image:3988d.jpg|'14' Image:4112zh.jpg|'15' Dancing Petroglyphs Image:Quilt.18.jpg|'18' Image:Quilt19.jpg|'19' Image:3957u.jpg|'20' Dancing with Kids Image:3960m.jpg|'6' Image:4147-7kids.jpg|'7' noimage-big.png|'8'|link=ttp://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street_Number_Segments Growing Numbers A series of stop-motion animated segments, featuring ornate cutouts of numbers from 1 to 20 growing from and receding into the surface in a variety of park and city scenes. The segments appeared by Season 23 at earliest. The various installations in the series differ chiefly by the amount of film being shown. Image:Growing13.jpg|'13' Image:GrowingNumbers.14.jpg|'14' Image:3187e.jpg|'15' Image:GrowingNumbers16.jpg|'16' Image:Growing17.jpg|'17' Image:2963-D3.jpg|'18' Image:GrowingNumbers.19.jpg|'19' Image:3957v.jpg|'20' Kid Mural Painting A series of films where kids paint a huge mural of the number of the day on a huge sheet of paper in time lapse form at a park. In between, the kids show the number of the day either on their hands or feet. Image:KidMural14.jpg|'14' Image:KidMural15.jpg|'15' Image:4028f.jpg|'16' Image:3984f.jpg|'17' Image:3993c.jpg|'18' Image:3983e.jpg|'19' Marching Band File:MarchingBand1.jpg|'1' File:Marchingband2.jpg|'2' File:MarchingBand-3.jpg|'3' File:MarchingBand4.jpg|'4' File:MarchingBand20.jpg|'Count from 1-20' File:Marchingcircle.jpg|'Circle' File:Kidband.square.jpg|''' Square''' File:400032.jpg|''' Triangle''' Masked March Called "Parade of Numbers" on the Sesame Street Video Player. Image:4122bk.jpg|'13' }} Image:MaskedMarch14.jpg|'14' Image:MaskedMarch15.jpg|'15' Image:MaskedMarch16.jpg|'16' }} Image:MaskedMarch17.jpg|'17' Image:Maskedmarch18.jpg|'18' Image:MaskedMarch19.jpg|'19' Image:MaskedMarch.20.jpg|'20' }} Milo Counting A series of segments where a man in an outdoor scene holds and presents sequential numbers from 1 to up to 13. The respective scenes for each number use "pixellation" effects, with the man often taking part in improbable activities such as emerging from a lake or sliding across a field. Caleb Sampson composed the score for each segment. Image:3990d.jpg|'7' }} Image:3976t.jpg|'8' Image:3979z.jpg|'9' Image:Milo10.jpg|'10' Image:3991c.jpg|'11' Image:3977j.jpg|'12' }} Image:4122bi.jpg|'13' }} Number Astronauts Image:4090zk.jpg|'2' Image:Astronauts.5.jpg|'5' }} Number Creatures An Emmy-award winning series of computer animated segments featuring stylized numbers ending from 13 to 20. The segments were written, directed and animated by Merrill Aldighieri, and were produced for CTW by Arlene Sherman. The music for the segments was composed by Fred Reed. Image:3142g.jpg|'13' Image:NumberCreatures14.jpg|'14' Image:3187f.jpg|'15' Image:NumberCreatures.16.jpg|'16' Image:3816zd.jpg|'17' Image:3161f.jpg|'18' Image:NumberCreatures19.jpg|'19' Image:3957w.jpg|'20' Variant Numbers in Outer Space Image:15space.jpg|'15' Image:18stars.jpg|'18' Image:19space.jpg|'19' noimage-big.png|'20' OK, We Got a Hip-Hop Beat Image:HipHopBeat.3.jpg|'3' }} Image:4141-hiphopbeat8.jpg|'8' }} Image:HipHopBeat.9.jpg|'9' Image:4137w.jpg|'11' Image:4138.14hiphop.jpg|'14' }} Image:4143-Hiphopbeat20.jpg|'20' Jane Aaron segments An assortment of live-action segments created by Jane Aaron, featuring ornate numbers on outdoor locations, becoming animated usually through the use of "pixellation" effects. Several segments featured brief rock jingles written by Christopher Cerf,BMI Works #1878129, 1878128, 1881488, 1881536while others simply showed the number (attached to a metal rod) swinging across the screen. Image:3154d.jpg|'1' (song, sung by Chris Cerf) }} Image:3962d.jpg|'2' (song, sung by Chris Cerf) }} Image:3136o.jpg|'3' (song, sung by Jerry Nelson) }} Image:3982e.jpg|'4' Image:3976v.jpg|'8' (song, sung by Lillias White) }} Image:3853-29.jpg|'12' }} Image:Film-15-river.jpg|'15' }} Image:17swing.jpg|'17' }} Image:18chairs.jpg|'18' Image:Flying19.jpg|'19' Rap Animation A series of recurring cartoons in which various collections of objects such as shapes, cookies, fingers, and units of time are totaled, narrated by a child's hip-hop lyrics describing and rhyming the items at hand. Image:3960n.jpg|'6' Image:3990c.jpg|'7' Image:3979o.jpg|'9' Image:4131zf.jpg|'11' Image:3827.rap.13.jpg|'13' Image:3187d.jpg|'15' Image:3816za.jpg|'17' Image:3983d.jpg|'19' Rubber Stamp Image:3959ze.jpg|'9' Image:RubberStamp10.jpg|'10' Image:4116zh.jpg|'11' Image:3977zj.jpg|'12' Image:Stamp13.jpg|'13' Image:Stamp14.jpg|'14' Image:RubberStamp15.jpg|'15' Image:Stamp16.jpg|'16' Image:Stamp17.jpg|'17' Image:RubberStamp18.jpg|'18' Image:RubberStamp19.jpg|'19' Image:4120bf.jpg|'20' Sally Cruikshank Animated Segments Image:Abstract13.jpg|'13' Image:Abstract14.jpg|'14' Image:Abstract15.jpg|'15' Image:4133zn.jpg|'16' Image:Abstract17.jpg|'17' Image:4129zk.jpg|'18' Image:Abstract19.jpg|'19' Salty and Pierre Salty and Pierre, a salt shaker and pepper shaker have adventures by looking for the number of the day File:SaltyPiere2.jpg|'2' File:SaltyPierre5.jpg|'5' File:SaltyPiere9.jpg|'9' Swedish Number Cartoons Image:1706i.jpg|'2' Image:1836f.jpg|'2' Image:3136zb.jpg|'3' Image:OG.3owls.jpg|'3' Image:Gustafson.3penguins.jpg|'3' Image:4dolphins.jpg|'4' Image:2257j.jpg|'4' Image:4elephants.OG.jpg|'4' Image:1710e.jpg|'5' Image:5flies-nose.jpg|'5' Image:3960zc.jpg|'6' Image:6piglets.jpg|'6' Image:2059c.jpg|'7' Image:7starfish.jpg|'7' Image:7rabbits.jpg|'7' Image:6turtles1man.jpg|'7' Image:7owls.OG.jpg|'7' Image:7Piglets.jpg|'7' Image:1446j.jpg|'8' Image:1708l.jpg|'8' Image:OG.8cows.jpg|'8' Image:Hatch8.jpg|'8' Image:8worms.jpg|'8' Image:OG.8buttons.jpg|'8' Image:1736v.jpg|'9' Image:1845o.jpg|'9' Image:9penguins.OG.jpg|'9' Image:2795zd.jpg|'9' Image:9birds.jpg|'9' Miscellaneous File:The_Number_20_Song.jpg|'The Number 20 Song' Sources See also *Sesame Street Letter Segments Category:Sesame Street Live-Action Sketches Category:Sesame Street Animated Segments Category:Numbers